Portable electronic devices including, for example, smart telephones and wireless PDAs are becoming increasingly common and typically integrate functions of personal information management such as calendaring and data communications such as e-mail, World Wide Web browsing and telecommunications in a single device. Such devices run on a wide variety of networks from data-only networks such as Mobitex and DataTAC to complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and CDMA2000 networks.
Users commonly store calendar event details such as meeting particulars at the portable electronic device for display in an electronic calendar view on the device. Such a device is normally synchronized with another computing device such as a user's desktop computer for maintaining a complete record of calendar events at both the portable electronic device and the other computing device. Therefore calendar records from the portable electronic device are also stored at the other computing device and, similarly, calendar records from the other computing device are also stored at the portable electronic device. The storage of calendar records at either of the devices is convenient as it permits the user to be provided with electronic reminders at the portable electronic device, for example, when away from their desktop computer. When an electronic calendar reminder is set for a scheduled calendar event, electronic reminders are generated at both the portable electronic device and the other computing device, such as a desktop computer. Thus, the user is provided with multiple calendar reminder notifications at both the portable electronic device and at the desktop computer for the same calendar event.
Improvements in control of electronic reminders are desirable.